SU-2199: The Quest For Iscandar, Chapter 1
by anosce1
Summary: In the year 2199, Earth was threatened by a deadly interstellar empire, and humans were driven underground with only one year to live. Then from space came a message of hope, and an ancient fighting spirit would be revived to answer it!


**SU-2199, The Quest For Iscandar, Chapter 1**

 **A Steven Universe/ Space Battleship Yamato (Star Blazers) crossover.**

* * *

" _ **We're off to outer space  
We're leaving Mother Earth  
To save the human race  
Our Star Blazers**_

 _ **Searching for a distant star  
Heading off to Iscandar  
Leaving all we love behind  
Who knows what danger we'll find?**_

 _ **We must be strong and brave  
Our home we've got to save  
If we don't in just one year  
Mother Earth will disappear**_

 _ **Fighting with the Homeworld Gems  
We won't stop until we've won  
Then we'll return and when we arrive  
The Earth will survive  
With our Star Blazers"**_

* * *

" _The Infinite expanse of the universe. An expanse filled with silence and light, with stars both dying and forming. Every star, every planet, has it's own fate"_

" _Born from cosmic dust, it can return as Cosmic dust._

" _Yes Space is alive."_

" _However, the Universal peace is only disturbed by the breath of those who wish to defy the Universe's scheme of life and death."_

" _In the Year 2199, Planet Earth was facing extinction. in the late 22nd century, the mysterious Gem Homeworld, an Empire outside our Galaxy, declared war on all of Earth. These Evil Marauders of Space known and universally hated for their ruthless disregard for organic life and their destructive warfare throughout the galaxies, began to bombard earth with their deadly planet bombs. the surface of the earth became uninhabitable and humanity can only survive by moving into vast underground cities far below the Earth's surface. there was no form of defense against the bombings, the United Nations fought as one against the Homeworld Gems, but one by one, earth space fleets were defeated. And now another danger looms. The deadly radiation fallout caused by the bombs Covers the Earth and soon, Even the great underground cities will no longer be safe as day by day, the radiation seeps deeper into the Earth. Earth is now hopelessly contaminated. In a Year's time, all life on Earth will be extinct if nothing is done. In a final and desperate move, the remnants of the Earth fleet launched one final attack on the homeworld Base on Pluto."_

* * *

The space surrounding Pluto was indeed silent, but not in a peaceful way. The dwarf planet and all the planets up to jupiter had been seized by the Gem empire. On the Dwarf planet, a base had been erected and had been constantly pummeling earth with irradiated meteors from the oort cloud for the last 5 years. That was the target, the humans sought to destroy in this operation. The silence was disrupted as a lone ship sped it's way toward Pluto. It was an earth ship, a destroyer by the name, "EDF *Paladin", commanded by captain *Alex Wildstar.

In the bridge, orders were being given as captain, Wildstar drifted in to take command.

"We are currently in orbit, 200,000 Kilometers from Pluto."

"Battle stations."

"No enemy sighted off the coast of Pluto"

"The seas are calm, It's almost scary out here." commented *Elton Ishton, Paladin's *XO.

Seeing that there was no threat ahead of them, Alex gave the order to signal the rest of the fleet.

Behind the Paladin, a task force of 21 ships, followed up behind the paladin as she made her way back to join the formation. In an echo of an old fashioned naval battle, the ships of this small fleet flew in rows like a line of ancient warships at sea.

The fleet was part of a final stand against the Homeworld gems, Codename: **Operation-M**. Although humanity had achieved space travel, they continued to embrace the old maritime traditions and designs, which were reflected in the design and operation of these ships, that resembled submarines. Given the fact that the ships were in bright hues of red, yellow, white, and grey, it was also known by less grateful humans as the "Clown fleet".

The flagship leading this small flotilla, was a larger destroyer known as the EDF *Guardian, captained by senior captain *Abraham Avatar.

From the bridge of the Guardian, a distant flashing signal light appeared in the direction of the Paladin.

"Signal round sighted from the vanguard ship, Paladin. 'I have penetrated into the operations area. Spotters report enemy sighted. Multiple contacts. Starboard, four o'clock.'"

"EM wave restrictions released. Identify enemy ships." ordered Guardian's secondary captain, *William Bartley.

One of the operators checked the analysis screen and the following results showed up onscreen.

"One battleship, seven cruisers, twenty two destroyers, and many escorts."

Captain Avatar, after hearing the analysis of the Homeworld fleet sent to intercept them, gave out the order.

"All ships to combat positions. 30 to starboard. Prepare to exchange fire."

The Earth fleet then changed shape, with all the their ships arranging into 3 lines, each ready to open fire.

The ships homeworld fleet warped into view. Before them lay the small pitiless task force. Being so confident about victory, the fleet held no strategic formation but instead charged in as a shapeless mass of about 119 homeworld ships against a measly 21 ships in the Earth fleet.

The Guardian's pulse cannons turned in the direction of the Homeworld fleet. The guns of the other ships following in suit. On the bridge, a homeworld transmission was sent to the flagship demanding unconditional surrender.

"Message from the enemy fleet: 'Attention Foolish Humans. You will be destroyed by our superior technology. Give up now.'"

"How should we respond sir?" asked the communications officer.

Avatar, with a stern expression on his face and his back turned away uncaringly simply gave out one phrase.

"Tell them,'Nuts'."

"sir?"

"Nuts!" repeated the captain.

"Yes sir."

"To the Gem Commander.  
NUTS!  
The Human Commander"

Hearing only high pitch gibberish that ws interpreted as confusion, Avatar ordered a second transmission sent to the Homeworld fleet.

"In plain English? Clods."

The gibberish then changed and sounded more aggressive. At the same time, the homeworld fleet launched it's first salve of lasers at the earth fleet, destroying one ship and causing another to panic and leave formation. On the Guardian, the gunners were adjusting the guns and preparing to aim them at one fot he homeworld ships.

"Commander"

"Careful, men, these are Homeworld ships. Aim carefully."

As soon as the rangefinders locked on a homeworld ship, Avatar gave the order to open fire. Suddenly, flashes of green erupted from the turrets of the Gurdian and all the other ships and sped towards the homeworld fleet. Much to the human's dismay, the shots only dented or nicked the crystalline armor of the Homeworld ships and takign out just one unfortunate homeworld escort. It was here, the homeworld fleet responded with an appropriate counterattack. On the second homeworld salvo, this time a few more Earth ships were destroyed, an added casualty was inflicted as the wreck of a destroyer flew into the bridge of a cruiser causing both to explode.

"The Roosevelt and the Wellington have sunk"

"Still no word from the *Sheherazade?"

"No message received sir."

By this point the crew of the Guardian were in a state of semi disbelief but continued to hope and fight on.

"Will they really come." asked Bartley.

"We need to believe." was the answer from captain Avatar.

Suddenly, a Homeworld laser slices into the aft hull of the Guardian. On the bridge, electrical feedback surges up in the form of thick bolts coursing from the ceiling to the floor. Another homeworld laser hits Guardian, this time forward.

"Damage control, get those bulkheads down, hurry!"

In the bowels of the ship, chaos ensues, as unfortunate crewmen are sucked out of open breaches in the hull. In the engine room, an elderly chief engineer and a young chubby deckhand were among the others fighting to keep the Guardian stable.

"Keep working, Maintain output. Watch for plasma leaks".

The elderly man's name was *Patrick O' Ryan, a veteran engineer who worked on previous flagships piloted by Captain Avatar. The younger man went by the name of Travis but was commonly nicknamed *"Sparks". He was a newly assigned assistant of O' Ryan.

"Chief." asked Sparks in a tone of dismay. "We've got things under control, but at this rate..."

"I said it'll be alright." assured O' Ryan.

"Believe. This man is helming this ship."

On the Paladin. The Crew and the captain looked on in dismay as reports came in from the Earth fleet that they were being overpowered.

"The enemy has an overwhelming advantage."

"So this was an Ambush?" Alex exclaimed. He ordered the ship to reverse course and into the battlefield.

On the Guardian, The news was bleak, over Eighty percent of the fleet was damaged and homeworld was slowly turning the favor against them, but hope suddenly came in the form of a surprise transmission.

"Signal from Sheherazade confirmed." the radio operator announced.

Avatar looked up in surprise.

"They're on course, at outer space speed. They will pass Neptune shortly"

Near Neptune, a golden streak could be seen making it's way towards the inner solar system. The last stages of a plan was coming into place.

"Ten minutes until target reaches mars."

"Send an encoded message to HQ, 'The stone door of heaven is opening'".

* * *

 **EDF HEADQUARTERS**

 **EAST COAST SECTOR**

 ***CAPITOL CITY** **SUB-SECTOR**

 **PLANET EARTH**

In the screen laden monitoring room of the EDF headquarters, Two figures stood atop a balcony overlooking the various holographic monitors that lined the room, One was Major General *Charles Shingleton the other was Admiral *Draco Gideon. Two of several others in a ring of individuals around the world who commanded and regulated the Earth Defense Force.

Nearby one of the communications officers, by the name of Nova Forrester, receives Avatar's call.

"A message from Captain Avatar of the Guardian. 'The Stone door of Heaven opens' he says."

"Everything's going as planned so far." Shingleton replies,

"When will the rendezvous take place?" asked Gideon.

"There's a two-man recovery squad waiting at Arcadia port on Mars." responded Nova.

* * *

 **End of Chapter I, Act I, Part I**

 **This story will cover an SU crossover with chapter 1 of Space battleship Yamato 2199 which is comprised of episodes 1 and 2 but I will alter parts of this adaptation since it switches narratives from the Yamato characters to the SU characters. This is only the very beginning.**

 **Notes:**

 ***Paladin is the Starblazers name for the Yukikaze.**

 ***Alex Wildstar is the Starblazers name for Mamoru Kodai.**

 ***Elton Ishton is my own Starblazers name for Eiji Ishizu**

 ***XO stands for Executive Officer or First Mate.**

 ***Guardian is my own name for the Kirishma**

 ***Captain Avatar is the Starblazers name for Captain Okita.**

 ***William Bartley is my own Starblazers namer for Osamu Yamanami**

 ***Sheherazade is the name of the iscandar ship from 2199.**

 ***Patrick O' Ryan (Orion) is the Starblazers name for Hikozaemon Tokugawa**

 ***Travis Sparks is the Starblazers name for Sukeji Yabu.**

 ***Capitol city is the alternate timeline name for Washington DC in Steven Universe**

 ***Charles Shingleton is the Starblazers name of Heikuro Todo.**

 ***Draco Gideon is the Starblazers name of Ryu Hijikata  
**

 ***Nova Forrester is the Starblazers name of Yuki Mori.**


End file.
